When I Left Him
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyou in an embrace, which leads her to run back home. sigh... when she gets back to her time, Kagome finds out that she's going on vacation to the beach. Inuyasha runs after her. Once there with her, Kagome finds out she didn
1. A Break From The Heartache

Chapter One: A Break From The Heartbreak  
  
Kagome trotted through the forest, hoping to find Inuyasha. She knew that Kikyou was nearby. It was so obvious. There were those stupid soul catchers everywhere. It was kind of hard to miss them.  
  
'I knew it. He went to see Kikyou. I can't believe he would still have feelings for her, even when she's dead.' Kagome thought angrily as unshed tears welded to her eyes. That's when she saw them. Kagome swiftly hid behind a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha. I can't think of another reason for you to be so foolish. Why? Tell me why." Kikyou spat at him.  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything. I am not foolish." Inuyasha said back to her in response. With that, Kikyou flung herself to him, snuggling her face into his chest. "Wha- what are you doing, Kikyou?"  
  
"Just let me hold you..." Kikyou had said. Kikyou had said something else into his shoulder, but it was too soft for Kagome to hear. Tears began streaming down Kagome's cheeks, dropping onto the ground in a flawless matter.  
  
She ran. She ran as far as she could and as fast as she could. That is, until she saw the well.  
  
"I'll just go back to my time. No body really needs me around anyways..." With that in thought, Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyou had left. Inuyasha was briskly walking through the forest, trying to get back to the hut so nobody would get any ideas as to where he had gone. Thoughts of the event that had just happened flew through his mind.  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the forest. He had detected the scent of Kikyou. He was willing to find her. He needed to tell her something important.  
  
Kikyou sat by the God Tree, awaiting his approach. He wallowed through the bushes and trees and was finally in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have been waiting for you. I knew you would come and find me." Kikyou said, grinning.  
  
"You thought right then. But I didn't come for the same reason you're thinking." Inuyasha said to her.  
  
"Oh really, and what is that reason?" Kikyou stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I can't say that I love you anymore Kikyou, because I don't." Inuyasha sputtered out.  
  
"Don't tell me you love that filthy little reincarnation of myself. Is that it, Inuyasha?" He blushed a deep red. "Inuyasha. I can't think of another reason for you to be so foolish. Why? Tell me why."  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything. I am not foolish." Kikyou embraced him without any thought. "Wha- what are you doing Kikyou?"  
  
"Just let me hold you..." Kikyou had said. She then forced herself to whisper. "One last time... before you go to her."  
  
Inuyasha stopped when he heard a voice. It was Kagome. He knew he could smell her.  
  
"I'll just go back to my time. No body really needs me around anyways..." She then swiftly jumped into the well. Inuyasha didn't know what to think.  
  
'Why is she leaving? Why is she so upset? Crap! I know the reason! She must've seen me and Kikyou embracing each other! Crap! Crap! Crap!' With that, Inuyasha leaped into the well, hoping to catch up with her.  
  
When he finally got out of the well, Kagome was already inside her house. He caught a strong whiff of her scent. It was bold in tears.  
  
Inside, Kagome slowly walked into the hall and was about to walk up to her room, when her mother called out to her.  
  
"Coming mom!" Kagome hurriedly wiped off her tears and dried her face with her sleeve and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as her daughter slumped into a chair. "Tomorrow evening we're leaving to go to the beach! Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"Yeah mom! How long are we going to be gone?" Kagome said.  
  
"About one week. Start packing!" Kagome's mom said cheerfully. Kagome nodded and trudged up to her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome flung herself onto her bed and began crying again. Inuyasha peered through the window. He could hear everything that she was saying. He didn't want to disturb her.  
  
"Inuyasha! I was such a fool to think you might actually start to have feelings for me! You're always so protective over me, yet you pretend not to like me at all. Then you go and have your secret meetings with Kikyou. Don't think I don't notice..." Kagome trailed off. She fell asleep crying.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to wake her up now. He thought that if he did, it would backlash him and she would be really mad at him. So, he went to the feudal era. Tomorrow evening will have to do, seeing as he was supposed to help Kaede in the village picnic in the morning and afternoon.  
  
The next morning was spent packing and getting ready for leaving to go to the beach. Kagome was excited to get a quick break from the feudal era to relax on white beaches and catch some rays. This was her time to finally get away from Inuyasha. To get away from the heartbreak.  
  
Inuyasha spent most of his time wallowing around and thinking in his tree. The others shrugged it off as another fight with Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sighed from a branch in a tree. 'How am I going to tell her? Should I tell her? Of course I will. I have to. Right?' Inuyasha was immediately erased from his train of thought as Miroku called down from the base of the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him. Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"What you want, monk?" He frowned. Talking to Miroku was the last thing he needed.  
  
"I'm guessing you had another fight with Kagome." Miroku sighed and held up a hand to his mouth beginning to meditate.  
  
"Yeah. So? What'ya praying for? It's not like we need a miracle to make up or anything. Besides... it was a real fight..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Miroku stopped his meditating and peered up at the lonely half dog demon. "What do you mean it wasn't a real fight? What exactly happened?"  
  
"Feh. Like I'm gonna go and tell you all of my problems. It's not like you're my shrink. Geeze..." Inuyasha turned his head and sat up in his branch. The sun was disintegrating behind the mountains and under the horizon. It was just about time to go and get Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha. Listen to me. There is nothing wrong with sharing your deep feelings and expressing yourself to other people. The world is in disguise because so many people don't tell other people how they feel and don't act the way they really are." Miroku stated simply.  
  
"What are you? A fortune cookie? Leave me alone. I'm going to go get Kagome right now anyways so just mind your own business." Inuyasha said immaturely and leaped out of the tree and off towards the well. Miroku sighed and trudged back to the hut to rejoin Sango and the others.  
  
"Kagome! C'mon! We wanna get to the beach house so we can see the sunrise! Hurry up!" Souta called to his big sister.  
  
Kagome slumped out of the front door dragging a large suitcase with her. She stood and wiped her forehead and gasped for air. "I'm coming... geeze."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe if you didn't have so much clothes and makeup and jewelry and junk in there you would be able to actually carry your own suitcase." Souta commented smirking.  
  
"Oh you! Shut up and get in the car!" Kagome gave Souta a little shove in his back pushing him towards the silver Mercedes.  
  
Kagome's grandfather and mother helped her get her oversized luggage into the trunk of the car without much of a suffer.  
  
"Piece a cake. See Souta? It can fit." Kagome grinned proudly and climbed into the backseat of the car. Her mother sat in the driver's seat and her grandfather hustled to the passenger's side. The family of four drove off towards the sun setting horizon.  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and ran to the back door of Kagome's house. He knocked on the glass. After waiting a few minutes, and when no one answered, he leaped up to the window to Kagome's room and opened it. He climbed inside and searched around the room.  
  
'This room still smells like her tears. Could she really be this sad over me?' Inuyasha thought to himself and walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
Inuyasha searched thoroughly in each room, but Kagome, or her other family members were nowhere in sight. The lights were off and the whole house was eerily dark.  
  
Suddenly, a strange, loud, ringing echoed through the house. In total and utter shock, Inuyasha fell to the floor and hit his head onto the wall. He took a hold of a small dresser in the living room and made his way towards the ringing noise. He was now in the kitchen.  
  
He timidly crept up to the wall where the little machine was ringing at him. Then, the line clicked and a voice was heard from the small device. The voice sounded like Kagome's mother, her brother Souta, and her grandfather.  
  
"We're on vacation at the beach!" He heard Souta shout excitedly.  
  
"We won't be back for a week!" Kagome's mother exclaimed.  
  
"So please leave your message, after the beep!" Her grandfather chimed in. A loud beep was heard and an unfamiliar, boy's voice was heard on the line.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I hope you have a great time at the beach! This is Hojo. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go see that new movie that came out about three days ago! But since you're not home, I'll just wait until you return! Call me soon! Buh bye!" The line disconnected and the silence of the dark house returned.  
  
"So she went to the beach? What in the seven hells is a beach? And who the hell is the Hojo guy? He better not lay a hand on Kagome! If he does, I'll slice him in two! I'll..." He was cut off of his thoughts when he remembered that Kagome was not home and had gone to this beach place. He quickly spun around in a circle and sped off following Kagome's scent. 


	2. The Memories

Chapter Two: The Memories  
  
In the car ride to the beach, all Kagome could think about was Inuyasha. She opened the window and let her long, black hair tangle around herself with the wind. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Hey, Mom! Are we there yet?" Souta chimed, purposely getting on his mother's nerves. A stoplight ahead turned red and the car stopped. Mrs. Higurashi turned her head and glared at Souta behind her.  
  
"Honestly, Souta, does it look like we're there yet?" Souta shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now, don't mess with your mother." The light turned green and the silver Mercedes sped off.  
  
"Hey, Gramps? Could you turn on the radio?" Souta asked. Grandpa pressed the small button that said radio and almost immediately the sound of hard rock echoed throughout the car. The song, "Off To Neverneverland" by Metalica came on. Souta knocked his head up and down trying to look cool.  
  
"Can't we listen to something a little easier on the ears, hmmm?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and then turned the knob to the station 95.7 and the song "The First Cut" by Sheryl Crow came on. Mrs. Higurashi bounced her head from side to side, humming the tune, but failing miserably.  
  
"Awe... Mom! Ewww! This is sissy music!" Souta whined. Mrs. Higurashi looked in the rearview mirror and glared at Souta again. Souta gulped.  
  
"Yeah, and what's wrong with sissy music? Hmmm?" Souta glared back at her and the bickering began.  
  
"Oh, please! Cathy, honestly, if you don't keep your eyes on the road, we'll get in an accident! Souta, you fight more with your mother than she does with Kagome! You're acting more like a teenage girl than she is!" Grandpa exclaimed. "Speaking of teenage girls, Kagome, what's wrong with you? You haven't said a word since the beginning of this car ride. What's the matter?" He asked her. The other two immediately stopped their fight, and cautiously peered over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome refocused into the real world when she heard her name. She looked at all of them and shrugged. The others shrugged back. A few moments later the fight broke out again.  
  
"I'll tell ya what's wrong with sissy music! It makes us "cool" guys look like girls if we listen to it! It's always about love, and never about cool stuff!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, really? What's cool stuff anyway?" Mrs. Higurashi shouted back at Souta.  
  
Kagome sighed and unzipped her backpack, taking out her cd player. She slipped in her mix cd. It had all of her favorite songs on it. Kagome pressed the scan button until it reached song number seven, "Red Light Fever" by Liz Phair. The lyrics went though her head, each word reminding her of Inuyasha.  
  
"Lying wide awake in the dark. Trying to figure out where you are. Always going nowhere. Afraid of going somewhere, and somewhere's a place in your heart."  
  
Tears began welding up into her eyes. 'I can't believe him! I can't believe me! How could I possibly think he would actually like me?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Scared the lights will turn green. You'll have to be seen. You'll be like anybody else. Scared the lights will turn red. You're stuck in your head. To scared to commit to even her. How you gonna get through the year?"  
  
A silent tear ran down her soft, flushed cheeks and she looked out the window, wind blowing on her hot face.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still following the scent of Kagome. As he was running, people nervously watched the silver haired dog-eared demon. Some people even fled the scene, screaming. Inuyasha didn't even notice. He stopped abruptly when he smelled her tears.  
  
"Damn it all!" He cursed. Mothers covered their children's ears and turned away. "Why is she crying again? Awe, hell! It better not be because of me!" He began running again in search of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, c'mon! Wake up!" Souta shouted to his sleeping sister. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "We're gonna miss the sunrise!" Souta took a hold of Kagome's arm and drug her out of the car. Kagome groaned but let Souta lead the way.  
  
Once on the beach, Souta sat down along with Kagome next to their mother and grandfather. Kagome sighed tiredly and yawned. The sun was just peeping out over the horizon. Colors of pink, gold, orange, and still some black swirled over the sky and along the shadows of the rippling ocean. How Kagome longed for Inuyasha to be there with her. She thought about one time when they were watching the sunrise together, not to long ago.  
  
They sat next to each other on the cliff side, the gold sun beaming over the horizon. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? May I ask you a question?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"You just did." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome smiled back.  
  
"No, seriously." Kagome asked. "Ummm... do you still plan on being a full fledged demon when the jewel is complete?" A moment of silence passed over the two as a slight gust of wind blew over their shoulders, sending their hair billowing to the side. Inuyasha looked up to the deep black of the sky above them.  
  
"You know Kagome, I don't really think I should." He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Really? You're actually gonna give up you're dream of becoming a full demon?" Kagome pondered.  
  
"It was never really a dream in the first place." Inuyasha opened his eyes and peered at the sun. "It was more of a priority. I thought that if I became a full demon things would be different, and people wouldn't think down on me like they would now." Kagome sat in silence.  
  
"But then I realized..." Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kagome and their eyes locked. "Protecting you is more of a priority than anything else. If I become a full demon, then... I may end up slaughtering you and the others. Kagome... I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I will always protect you." Kagome blushed up at him.  
  
"Only because... I can see the jewel shards..." Kagome looked down to the ground. Inuyasha tenderly touched her cheek and turned her face to look back up at him.  
  
"No, because you're my best friend, and you mean so much to me." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome gasped, blushing, and peered down to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha slung his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. They embraced longer until the sunrise was complete.  
  
Once the sunrise was over, the family trudged sleepily inside the beach house and groggily went about the rooms. Mrs. Higurashi began to make some breakfast pancakes in the kitchen as Souta loaded his video games in the living room. Grandpa went around cleaning some of the dust and dirt about the different rooms and Kagome went to take a hot bath.  
  
Inuyasha could finally pick up the strongest scent of Kagome. It was not far away, and at least the scent of tears had decreased. Inuyasha slowed to a walking pace. He quietly thought to himself about Kagome and how much he had probably hurt her feelings. A memory of when they had once been together alone by the campfire flew across of his mind.  
  
"You know what I think Inuyasha?" Kagome said as they both gazed into the orange fire.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked her, trying to act like he wasn't interested in what she was about to say.  
  
"I think that the waves of a fire bed are in a raging war, always fighting and competing to stay alive. Always trying to be the last flame standing. The last flame brilliantly living on and always succeeding, until the last breath they take when the night falls on them." Kagome pondered.  
  
"Where'd you get that idea?" Inuyasha asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't really know. I guess it just reminded me of how there is a battle still going on inside the jewel, and how that battle will forever last just as long as the world keeps on fighting for it. Until the jewel ceases to exist." Kagome peered up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure... whatever..." Inuyasha was amazed at how Kagome was so intelligent and open-minded like that. "It that it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome said tiredly. "Together, we can return the jewel into it's whole self and forever stop the battle within. Wouldn't that be nice, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah... someday Kagome... someday..." Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
Inuyasha stopped immediately when he detected that her scent was just across the street. He then ran really fast and he found himself in front of a small, house that resided on the beach.  
  
'Kagome must be inside that house!' Inuyasha thought and went around the side of it and up through a window. Sure enough, there was Kagome, in nothing but a... towel?! 


	3. The Explanation

Chapter Three: The Explanation  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome screamed bloody murder. Inuyasha quickly fled to her side and covered her mouth. Kagome opened her eyes and peered up to find a silver haired dog- eared boy beaming down at her worriedly.  
  
"Kagome, it's just me." Inuyasha said quietly to her to calm her down. He uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked suspiciously. She turned away from him almost blushing.  
  
"I followed your scent. The ringing device on your wall said that you were on vacation, so I went to look for you." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome fiddled with her fingers.  
  
"But... I thought that..." Kagome began.  
  
"Thought what?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"I thought that you and Kikyou were... oh... never mind. Just forget I said anything." Kagome said. Realizing that she was just in a towel, she pushed Inuyasha out of the room to change.  
  
A few moments later, Kagome came out of the room with tight, black shorts on and in a loose, orange tank top. She had her hair in a messy, wet ponytail.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha. Let's go downstairs. I have to tell my family that you'll be staying with us for the week." Kagome then grasped his hand and led him down the stairs and into the living room where her brother sat intently playing his kung fu ninja fighting game.  
  
"Souta, do you do anything but play video games?" Kagome asked him once they were both downstairs.  
  
"Yep." Souta said uninterested in his sister.  
  
"Well, do you think you could actually do something else for a change?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep." Souta stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah right! Like what exactly?" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Will you say something else besides yep?" Kagome asked haughtily.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"May I please stuff spicy hamburgers down your trousers with macaroni and pied peppers?" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"UHHHHHHH!!! What a dork!" Kagome whined and drug Inuyasha into the kitchen.  
  
"Yep."  
Once in the kitchen, Kagome ran beside her mother with Inuyasha in hand.  
  
"Hey Mom?" Kagome said.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, turning to face her daughter.  
  
"Inuyasha sort of followed us here, and he won't be able to find his way back, knowing him... so is it okay if..." Kagome was immediately cut off of her words.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make some more pancakes, now, won't I?" Mrs. Higurashi stated chuckling lightly.  
  
"Ummm... thanks Mom!" Kagome then ran off with the confused hanyou and went into her bedroom. She swiftly closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, closing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha watched her intently, wondering if she was really all right. Without her noticing, Inuyasha snuck up in front of her and gazed deeply at her features. Kagome opened her eyes to find his face right in front of hers, studying her.  
  
"Inuyasha... umm... do you mind?" Kagome asked, blush creeping along her cheeks. Inuyasha backed away blushing as well.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything you think I was doing!" Inuyasha said gruffly. "I was only smelling you to see if you had been crying." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that her eyes were glazing up with tears. "Kagome? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He began.  
"No, Inuyasha... don't apologize. The only reason you came was to say goodbye for good, right?" Kagome asked him, tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
"What!? Where did you get that idea? I... I would never..." Inuyasha hesitated and was cut off of his words.  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I saw you with Kikyou! I saw you embracing her! I saw that look on your face!" Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"Look? What look? Believe me Kagome, that was not a look of happiness!" Inuyasha shouted back at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then what kind of look was it? Was it a look of love?" Kagome yelled at him. Tears flung off of her face and fell to the floor. Her face became red with frustration and sadness and her hair was sticking to her face with sweat.  
  
"I... I don't... I don't love... I DON'T LOVE KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and turned away from her to face the window. The wind blew in form outside and swarmed around the two of them. They stood in silence for a moment when Kagome finally spoke.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, almost whispering. Inuyasha turned to face her.  
  
"I... I don't love Kikyou anymore." He said and locked eyes with hers.  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, breakfast is almost done. We might as well go back downstairs and eat." Kagome said.  
Inuyasha followed Kagome down the stairs and sat down in a chair next to her in the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turned to face them both with a big pan of steaming pancakes. She set the pan down on the table and began serving them.  
  
"Souta! Grandpa! Breakfast is done!" Mrs. Higurashi called out to the rest of the family.  
  
Just then, loud, running thuds were heard around the house and Souta and Grandpa stampeded into the kitchen and fought over the three pancakes left on the pan.  
  
"Geese, Souta. I'm surprised you would actually come for breakfast considering the fact that you were so into that dumb video game of yours." Kagome huffed at her brother.  
  
"Yep." Souta exclaimed through large slurps and chomps of food through his mouth.  
  
"Uhhh... you're positively disgusting." Kagome stated and turned to face Inuyasha. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha was doing the exact same thing as Souta.  
  
"It's like living with a vacuum..." Kagome quietly said to herself and began eating her pancakes.  
  
After breakfast, the family went out to the beach to play in the sand and the ocean.  
  
Inuyasha had to borrow a pair of Kagome's grandpa's red bathing suits.  
Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. She was wearing a green bikini and she let her hair down.  
  
"So... Inuyasha. How do you like the beach so far?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"It's nice. I like the ocean breeze and the sounds. It's really peaceful here." Inuyasha smiled and looked away from the ocean to peer at Kagome.  
  
"I love the ocean. Our family has been coming here ever since I can remember. It's like tradition. We come here every year, once a year for a week." Kagome said and sighed. She arched her head back and closed her eyes, breathing in the ocean air. Her hair billowed behind her and tangled around her body.  
  
'She looks so beautiful.' Inuyasha thought. 'And happy. Maybe I should tell her now...'  
  
"Ummm... Kagome?" Inuyasha said quietly. "I wanted to tell you earlier... that ummm..."  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I... umm... I..." Inuyasha was cut off of his words when Souta shouted to them.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha! Come in here! The water is so awesome!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome called back. "C'mon Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped his hand and took him to the cool, refreshing ocean water. 


	4. Shoes and Hats

Chapter Four: Shoes and Hats  
  
They both waded into the cool, salty ocean waves, following Souta, and sighed in relief.  
  
"Awe man! This feels so great!" Kagome breathed and arched her head back and closed her eyes as she drifted farther into the current.  
  
"See Sis, what did I tell you?" Souta stated and did the same.  
  
"Kagome? This is... weird..." Inuyasha said nervously, scooting up toward her. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it feels good, doesn't it?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Ummm... yeah. It feels great. It's just that... I've never been in an... ocean... before..." He struggled to say and cautiously searched the water.  
  
"Oh, so you haven't have you?" Kagome fluttered her eyelashes. Inuyasha suspiciously studied her expression and then blushed. "Well, then!"  
  
With that, Kagome placed her hands on top of Inuyasha's head and pushed him under the water. Inuyasha's arms flailed over the surface. Underneath, he wailed uncontrollably and kicked his legs around. Kagome then removed her hands and let Inuyasha back up to the surface.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome just laughed. "I mean it! I'll... I'll... Okay... I see how it is..." Inuyasha smirked. He then lunged forward at the giggling girl and shoved her down underneath the water with him.  
  
Once underwater, Inuyasha tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tickling the sides of her stomach. Kagome gasped for air as her hair and his hair tangled around the both of them. Inuyasha and Kagome locked eyes for a moment.  
  
Staring into each other's depths of blue and amber, Inuyasha had his arms around her. Kagome breathed in deep, catching the breath in her throat. Inuyasha gulped. Realizing that they were both running out of breath, they surfaced with large gasps of air.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! No fair!" Kagome whined, still blushing.  
  
"Oh, it's plenty fair!" Inuyasha teased, blushing as well.  
  
"Not as fair as this! Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha was pelted into the water, slapping against his body hard. He resurfaced a few moments later.  
  
"Wench!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome sighed and flirtatiously pushed him on the shoulder out of the way. She waded herself out of the ocean and onto the sandy, white beach over toward her black towel.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she dried herself off, patting down her curvy, peachy, beautiful body. His mouth gaped and he studied her features in awe.  
  
'Wow...' he thought to himself. 'She probably doesn't even know she's totally gorgeous...' Inuyasha followed her out onto the shore and sat down beside where she stood. Kagome then sat down as well and scooted over toward him, pressing flesh with their legs.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the thoughts floating through his mind. Kagome, delirious to the fact that Inuyasha tensed and became nervous, she rested her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
'Maybe I could tell her now...' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome?" She turned her head slightly to look up at him.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome questioned him.  
  
"The reason I came here... was to tell you that... umm..." Inuyasha stuttered. He hesitated a moment. 'What if she doesn't return the feeling? What if she doesn't love me?'  
  
"Inu... Inuyasha? What is it? Did something happen back in the feudal era? Are Miroku and Sango and Shippou alright?" Kagome asked him, a look of worry glued to her face.  
  
"What? Ah... no! Nothing happened. I was just... I..." Inuyasha fidgeted nervously, when a voice called from the beach house.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Souta!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the doorway. "Come inside! We must discuss what we are going to do tonight!"  
  
"Coming Mom!" Kagome called back to her. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I guess it'll have to wait." She then grasped his hand and drug him into the house. Souta soon followed.  
  
All five of them were sitting in the kitchen chairs. Inuyasha was totally clueless as to what they were all talking about. 'Movies? Clubs? Mall? Boardwalk? Restaurant? What the hell are they all babbling about?' Inuyasha thought as the rest of the group quarried the different things to do.  
  
"Honestly, Mom. I think we should go to the club over near the boardwalk. It'll be really fun!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome! I already explained to you that Souta is much to young for that kind of thing!" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.  
  
"But I'm finally old enough to go to one! We don't live near any dance clubs so why can't I go now?" Kagome argued.  
  
"It's not like we all have to do the same thing!" Souta agreed.  
  
"Cathy, why don't we take Souta somewhere fun that he could go to and let Kagome and Inuyasha go wherever they want?" Grandpa asked Kagome's mother.  
  
"But... oh, alright! Go ahead Kagome. Go to your little dance club, but tomorrow night we're all doing something together!" Mrs. Higurashi explained to her family.  
  
"Whatever you say Mom! Thanks!" With that, Kagome kissed her mother and grandpa on the cheek. "C'mon Inuyasha! We gotta get ready!" Kagome then ran upstairs, Inuyasha following.  
  
Once upstairs, Kagome closed the door behind her and ran to her closet. "Crap!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"You don't have any clothes to change into to go to the club tonight!" Kagome explained.  
  
"So? Why can't I just go in my kimono?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's a dance club! People don't usually wear kimonos in my time unless it's a special event! In a dance club, you dress down and wear like, jeans and a t-shirt!" Kagome grabbed her purse off of the dresser and counted her money. "One hundred and seventy eight bucks! Awesome! Let's go buy some clothes for you!" With that, Kagome drug Inuyasha out the door and down the street to the mini mall to buy some clothes for him.  
  
Once inside, Kagome drug Inuyasha over towards the guy department. She sat him down in a chair and searched through all of the clothes that would look best on him.  
  
"Hmmm... this isn't bad!" Kagome wailed and grabbed a black t-shirt from a random rack. "These are nice!" She exclaimed and took off a pair of loose, baggy like jeans and gave the two articles of clothing to Inuyasha. She found some white sneaker for him also. She then pushed him inside a dressing room for him to change.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha was finally done with changing and claimed that he mastered the present day clothing. He smugly walked out of the changing room and walked in front of Kagome with his hands on his hips and a look of sheer pride.  
  
"I am so good at this! This is as easy as eating ramen! See Kagome, I can do anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed and smiled wide.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha... you can do anything... except put on a pair of shoes!" Kagome sighed and pointed down to his feet.  
  
"Huh? What'ya mean! They look perfect!" Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you sure think so! You put the shoes on the wrong feet! You have your left shoe on your right foot and your right shoe on your left foot!" Kagome corrected and bent down to fix them, almost making Inuyasha fall at the same time.  
  
Once out of the guy's department, Kagome and Inuyasha went to pay for them. While walking, a bright, blue rounded thingy caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Ooh! Hey, Kagome! What this thingy for? Is it a hat?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha with a blue bra on his head, cupping his ears perfectly.  
"Oh my God! You imbecile!" Kagome shouted, turning a few heads, and immediately snatched the bra from atop his head and shoved it back on the rack, revealing his white, fluffy dog-ears. "Oh no! I forgot! You need a hat!"  
  
"Wait, Kagome! No I don't!" Inuyasha wailed.  
  
"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Kagome questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Cause I'm turning into a mortal tonight! Duh!" He shouted back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't say something like that so loud! You'll cause attention!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! But I don't need no stinkin' hat!" He shouted and crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes.  
  
"Uhhh! You're so annoying!" Kagome wailed and drug Inuyasha to the sales clerk to buy the clothing items.  
  
Back at the beach house, Kagome shoved Inuyasha into the bathroom for him to change into his new clothes. Kagome then ran to her room to change.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Inuyasha fiddled with the clothing articles. Once on him, he peered in the mirror. While looking at himself, his dog- ears formed into the side of his head becoming human ears, and his long, silver hair darkened into black. His amber eyes turned violet, and his claws and teeth shrunk to normal.  
  
'I'm human, once again. It's not so much that I hate being human, it's just that... I don't know. It's weird. It's not like being a half demon, obviously...' With that thought in his mind, Inuyasha walked down the stairs and waited for Kagome's arrival from her room.  
  
He slumped down onto the couch for about twenty minutes. He yawned and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep, when he heard footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes to find himself looking straight at her.  
  
Kagome stood at the bottom of the steps, her long, raven hair dangling to her waist. Her sweet, blue eyes radiated with golden shadow. Her cheeks blushed with pink and her plump lips smiled with a light shade of peach gloss. Her skin glimmered under the light of the ceiling and her body was blanketed with a tight, white t-shirt, and tight, bell bottom black jeans. She was in fact, the most beautiful thing Inuyasha had ever laid his eyes upon. 


	5. The Club

Chapter Five: The Club  
  
"How do I look?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha studied her up and down, thinking she was the most beautiful girl alive.  
  
"You... you... you look great..." Inuyasha told her with a blush. Pink grazed her cheeks as she grabbed her coat and walked out the front door with Inuyasha beside her.  
  
As they were walking, the night air sifted throughout the beach, billowing their hair in the wind. Kagome sighed as she stared up at the night sky.  
  
Without noticing, Inuyasha took her hand in his. Kagome stared down at their enlaced fingers and blushed a pure scarlet. Inuyasha just kept on walking ahead. Kagome looked forward to see that they were almost at the club. They didn't have to walk very far considering it was just down the street.  
  
Inuyasha then noticed he was holding her hand and quickly released it, blushing madly. Kagome took a hold of his arm as they walked inside the large building, full of bright lights and loud music.  
  
"Kagome! I can barely hear in here!" Inuyasha whined as they hung their jackets up in the coat closet. Kagome found a table to sit at and sat down in a chair. Inuyasha sat down in a chair beside her.  
  
"I know its loud, but soon there will be slow music on." Kagome reassured him. A waitress walked up to the two and offered them a drink.  
"Ummm... sure! I'll take a... umm..." Kagome thought before speaking. This was her first time at a bar. Maybe she could actually get an alcoholic beverage! "A medium beer." Kagome smiled politely as the waitress asked Inuyasha what he'd want. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome answered for him. "Ahh... he'll take a large water."  
  
"Hey! I could of ordered it myself!" Inuyasha complained as the waitress went to get their drinks.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to give you alcohol, just in case." Kagome replied. "Oh my gosh! I gotta dance to this song!" Kagome cried and took a hold of Inuyasha's hand, dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
"Kagome! Wait! I don't even know how to dance!" Inuyasha yelped.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha!" Kagome said to him. She twirled around him a few times, shaking her hips and arms as she turned. "Just relax! Get into the groove of things!" Kagome reassured him. 'Okay, I just got a weird visual of Inuyasha dancing!' Kagome thought to herself. "On second thought, you don't have to dance if you don't want to!"  
  
"Ahh... okay!" Inuyasha said and walked off the dance floor. He sat in the chair at their table watching her contently.  
  
"Here sir. Your drinks are ready." The waitress told him.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha replied. He gently set the glasses down onto the table. "Kagome! Your drink is here!" He called out to the dancing girl. Kagome wiped some sweat off of her forehead and slumped down into the chair beside him, out of breath.  
  
Kagome took her beer in her hands and stared at it wide-eyed. "Here goes nothing!" Kagome smiled as she opened her mouth to the fresh alcohol sliding down her throat. She set the glass down onto the table again, it being almost half gone. "Not bad! I can see why adults like this stuff!" Kagome exclaimed as she chugged down the rest.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Take it easy! I don't wanna be carrying home a drunk girl!" Inuyasha joked, smiling.  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily. Right then, the fast, loud song ended, and a quiet slow song began. The song was Obvious by Christina Aguilera. Kagome jumped up and grasped Inuyasha's hand, dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! I thought I told you already! I can't dance!" Inuyasha yelped as Kagome lead him to the floor.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Kagome whispered to him as the song flowed into the lyrics. She placed his hands on her waist. He blushed in the process. Then she rested her hands behind the nape of his neck and started moving slowly back and forth. Inuyasha steadily tried to go along with her.  
  
"Can you hear it in my voice? Was it something I let slip? Does the whole world know? Isn't it obvious?"  
"Kagome... this is... different..." Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"How so?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Well... it's just... we've never really been this close to one another before... not like this." He replied.  
  
"Do you not like being close to me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha looked away from her and down to the ground with a blush. "You don't, do you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shot his eyes back to lock eyes with her.  
  
"What!? I never said that!" Inuyasha almost shouted to her. With that, Kagome snuggled her blushing face into his chest. Inuyasha gasped. "K- Kagome?"  
  
"So, you really do like being with me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you think... I would have run away by now... if I didn't want to be close to you?" Inuyasha asked with scarlet cheeks.  
  
"I guess so..." Kagome sighed as she snuggled her face deeper in his muscles. "Hmmm...."  
  
"I'm the one who's in control. Now I'm acting like a fool. Do my feelings show? Is my face a glow? Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Kagome peered up to his face to see him smiling down at her. She beamed with joy as she closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his chest. Inuyasha lifted his hand up to her hair, stroking the silky raven strands gently.  
  
"And I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm feeling like a little girl. Caught up in emotions, I'm out of control. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
After the song had ended, Kagome and Inuyasha skipped the fast songs and sat in their chairs, awaiting another drink. The waitress soon brought Kagome her beer and Inuyasha his water.  
  
"Mmm! I could live off of this stuff!" Kagome chimed as she lugged down the last of her fourth beer. "Hehe... this is great! Ahehe..." Kagome giggled repeatedly. Inuyasha looked up at her from his water with a confused expression.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Umm... I don't think you should have another one of those. I think you're on the verge of becoming drunk." He said worriedly.  
  
"Hehe... w-what... what a-are you t-talking about you silly stu-stupid... hehe... little... don't talk YOU!" Kagome dazedly replied as she shoved Inuyasha's shoulder weakly and ended up falling over in the process.  
  
"Kagome! Uhhh... you idiot girl!" He whined and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the dance club.  
  
As he was walking under the moonlight, he peered down at the drunken girl in his arms, smiling.  
  
'Stupid Kagome. You always get yourself in messes like this.' He thought to himself. Kagome stirred a bit  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha... thanks..." Kagome muttered. Kagome closed her eyes weakly and leaned her head against him, instantly falling asleep again.  
  
"No problem." Inuyasha whispered, smiling.  
  
When he got inside the beach house, everybody else was already asleep and in their own beds. Inuyasha peered over at a 'clock' thing Kagome pointed out earlier. It read 11:53.  
  
'Just in time for bed.' Inuyasha thought. He walked over to the couch, still carrying Kagome, and set her down onto it. He then covered her with a soft, blue blanket, making sure she wouldn't get cold. Kagome smiled in her sleep, which made Inuyasha smile even wider than before.  
  
'Damn... she's cute.' He thought to himself. He sat down onto the floor beside the couch, resting his head on his hand, contently watching her sleep. 


	6. I Gotta Tell You Something

Chapter Six: I Gotta Tell You Something  
  
Kagome stretched her arms up over her head, softly letting out a quiet yawn in the process. She fluttered her eyes open and found she was staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, Kagome felt a slight breath upon her shoulder. The breath would then draw in, making her hair quaver back and forth. She turned her head slightly to see who it was.  
  
To her surprise, it was Inuyasha. He was now a half demon again. His long silver hair billowing over his shoulders and his fluffy white ears were some of his best features. Although, his most beautiful feature would have to be his piercing amber eyes. Even though she could not see them now, for his eyes were closed, she knew that they were there, and that when they reopened, they would pierce through her heart.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of enjoyment as she watched the hanyou sleep. She reached out her hand and trailed her fingers over his cheek softly. Before she could explore his features anymore, one of his hands reached up and grasped her hand tenderly. Inuyasha opened his eyes, revealing his enticing amber depths.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered softly to her. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Good morning." She replied. That's when it hit her. She unfastened her hand from his grip and roughly stroked her temple. "Is this wha a hangover feels like?" She questioned dazedly.  
  
"You were pretty wasted last night. Maybe you should go take a cold bath." Inuyasha suggested. "Here, lemme help you up."  
  
He placed one hand on her shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist. During the process of trying to lift her up off of the couch, he tripped over a stray video game controller of Souta's and toppled over backwards, taking Kagome along on top of him.  
  
They landed together with her legs in between his. His hand had accidentally slid down to the swell of her hip. Her chin rested on his chiseled chest, peering up at him. They locked gazes with bright red blushes.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered huskily.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed nervously.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on his chest and pushed upward so their faces were closer together. They both drew in their breaths as their lips grew closer together. Just as their mouths were centimeters apart, Souta ran through the room, stopping at the door when he saw them lying in top of each other. They both met gazes with her brother.  
  
"Whoops... didn't mean to disturb you two or nothing..." Souta backed away from the door, giggling dumbfounded, and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes again and blushed terribly. She pushed up off of him and stood up. Inuyasha stood as well. They nervously looked away from each other and to the ground, shuffling their bare feet in the warm, soft carpet.  
  
"Umm... I better go get that bath..." Kagome quavered and bit her lip.  
  
"Ahh... yeah..." Inuyasha said. "D-do you need me to help you..." He asked her.  
  
"Umm... n-no. I think I'll be fine." Kagome said quickly and sped off up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat and slumped down onto the couch to think. 'Were we really gonna kiss? Would she even want to kiss me? I have to tell her!' He thought to himself and slumped deeper into the soft cushion of the couch.  
  
In the bathroom, Kagome turned the water on, making sure that it was cold. She would normally take a steaming hot bath, but since she had a hangover, and a terrible headache, she thought a cold bath would be best. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the cold, shallow water. She sunk into in, splashing the water around her body.  
  
'Were we really gonna kiss? Would he even want to kiss me? I wonder...' she thought to herself. She sighed in a slight sorrow and began to relax into the depths of the freezing ice of the water.  
  
Once out of the bath, Kagome slung a white, soft towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom. She stopped abruptly when she met Inuyasha face to face with her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She said. Inuyasha placed his hands on her wet shoulders. Her long, wet, ebony hair tangled around his fingers as he spoke.  
  
"Kagome! I gotta tell you something!" He almost shouted to her.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" She asked confused.  
  
"I... I... I lo..." He began but was immediately cut off of his words when Kagome's mother came up the stairs to greet them.  
  
"Hey you two! How was the club last night?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.  
  
"Ahh... great! It was really fun Mom!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Glad to hear it! So, how's about you come to the boardwalk with us tonight? We'll eat out, play games, buy souvenirs, and walk along the beach? How does that sound?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter and the half dog demon.  
  
"Umm... sounds great Mom! I'll be ready in twenty minutes." Kagome stated. Her mother smiled gleefully and walked back downstairs. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Sorry, Inuyasha... I guess it'll have to wait. I gotta get ready!" Kagome then walked past him and into her room, closing the door behind her. Inuyasha kicked the floor and went back downstairs.  
Inside her room, Kagome let her towel drop down to the floor in a small pile by her feet. She went over towards a drawer and took out some underwear, sliding them up her legs and over her hips. Then, she took out a bra and enlaced her chest with the soft cotton material. She then took out a tight, red tank top, pulling it over her head and down her arms. Kagome went to the closet and pulled out a short, pleated, black mini skirt, sort of like the one she wore for a school uniform, and slipped it up her legs and tied it behind her waist.  
  
Kagome walked out of the door to her room and down the hall, greeted by her family, including Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready, Hun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. Kagome nodded and smiled. She then walked down the rest of the stairs and stood beside Inuyasha. They all then walked out of the house, ready for the boardwalk. 


	7. The Real Reason

Chapter Seven: The Real Reason  
  
Once at the boardwalk, the family walked along the wooden path, admiring the shops and the large crowd of people. Souta immediately flew into the chocolate fudge shop, flinging out his wad of money and gazing delightfully at the gorgeous heaps of sweetness.  
  
"Now, now Souta, we don't need a hyper child running along with us, so if you're buying some fudge, you mustn't gorge yourself with it until we get home." Grandpa advised once he followed his grandson into the shop.  
  
"Awe, chill Gramps! I won't eat it... yet..." Souta reassured, crossing his fingers behind his back without his loony grandfather noticing.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha continued walking with her mother and let Souta and her Grandpa deal with the chocolate issue. Mrs. Higurashi quickly pointed to the ferris wheel that stood across the way to all of the rides.  
  
"Hey, look Kagome! Why don't you go and show Inuyasha the ferris wheel? I'm going to go into the souvenir shop to buy some things for our friends back home." Mrs. Higurashi waved a quick goodbye and headed into the shop.  
  
"So much for doing something as a family..." Kagome trailed off as she led Inuyasha towards the ferris wheel.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what's a fe-rri-s wheel?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Ahh... you'll see!" Kagome exclaimed and drug Inuyasha by the hand to the entrance of the ride.  
  
"Are we going on that thing? What's it gonna do to us? Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned her nervously.  
  
"It's not gonna bite you, geeze!" Kagome reassured him as they made their way to the gate.  
  
"How many ma'am? Two? Okay, right this way." The ride specialist asked and then led them to one of the chairs to the ferris wheel.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat down into the chair as the ride specialist closed the gate after letting in a few more people to ride it. Inuyasha watched him hesitantly as he began to press numerous amounts of buttons.  
  
"Kagome? What's going on?" He asked her.  
  
"It's called a ferris wheel. It's a ride that takes you up into the sky and then brings you back down slowly. It's a nice way to take in the scenery. Just relax. There's nothing to worry about." Kagome reassured the half dog.  
  
"I guess if you're not freaking out, then I shouldn't be worried." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Exactly!" Kagome agreed and gave him a large smile. Inuyasha smiled back as the machine started up, bringing them up towards the sky.  
  
Once up high in the air, the ferris wheel stopped abruptly to let more passengers on. Kagome sighed in enjoyment as she peered out to the ocean. Inuyasha was too busy looking at her to notice the ocean.  
  
"Hey, you can see the sun perfectly from here! It's almost eye level to us!" Kagome exclaimed and pointed out towards the blaring sun. Inuyasha smiled at how she was so fun to be with.  
  
"Yeah... amazing..." He sighed quietly, never taking his gaze off of her. Kagome slowly turned around and locked her eyes with his. Kagome blushed at the way he was staring at her like that.  
  
"Eh... I... Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered quietly. 'What is he staring at?' she thought to herself.  
  
With hearing her words, Inuyasha quickly looked away, blushing a terrible red. "Feh." He snorted in response.  
  
Kagome, who was by now extremely confused, raised her eyebrow at him, and turned her gaze out toward the sun again.  
  
'Why can't I just tell her! It shouldn't have to be this hard!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. The ferris wheel started up again, bringing them down, and around, and back down again. After about a five-minute ride, the ferris wheel stopped, letting all of the passengers off.  
  
Once off of the ride, the two met up with the rest of the family. They all then went to go and get some food to eat for lunch.  
After lunch, and too many a time explaining what everything was to the poor, innocent, dumbfounded hanyou, they played quite a few video games in the arcade.  
  
Inside the arcade, the games were the usual ones you would often see, like, ski ball, that dance revolution thinger, those fighting games, the car racing games, and the ever original pacman.  
  
Souta was obviously the most skilled of the family members, but Inuyasha came in a close second with the fighting games.  
  
Once bored with the arcade, the group headed out of the game room. The air was quiet except for the salty, windy breeze from the ocean. Most people had fled back to their hotels, inns, or homes. The moon shone a bright white, reflecting a tint of blue from the cold ocean.  
  
Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She turned around slowly. "Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, knowing he didn't really want anybody to notice what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Umm... do you think that... maybe we could go somewhere quiet with no interruptions? I really need to talk to you." Inuyasha blushed lightly and looked to the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Ahh... sure." Kagome answered him. "Hey, Mom, Inuyasha and I are going to go and walk along the beach, if that's alright." Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"Sure. When you're done your walk, meet us around the shop area. We'll be buying some more souvenirs." Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. She waved goodbye as the two headed off toward the beach.  
  
'Okay. I've gotten this far. I've gotten us alone. It's the only chance I'll get to tell her without any interruptions. I have to tell her. I'm going to tell her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Soon, they were on the beach, staring out into the depths of the sea. Kagome turned to face him, her blue eyes riveting with curiosity.  
  
"So. What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked him. Inuyasha gulped, and peered down at her, his amber eyes gleaming with passion.  
  
"I... ahh... I... just can't!" Inuyasha said almost shouting. 'Damn me! Why can't I just come out and say it!' he quickly scolded himself.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? What's wrong?" Kagome questioned him. A look of sadness crept along her eyes as realization hit her. "You lied. You still love her, don't you?" Kagome asked, and turned her gaze to the ocean again.  
  
"What!? Kagome? I don't..." He was cut off of his words when her tear stricken eyes glared up towards him.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Prove it then!" Kagome shouted at him. A strong gust of wind flew by, billowing their hair around them.  
  
"Why won't you just listen to me?!" Inuyasha questioned her, shouting as well.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me!? Why did you come after me?! What the real reason you came here, Inuyasha!?" Kagome sputtered out, her tears flying around her.  
  
That was it. Inuyasha slowly placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his muscular chest. Kagome gasped as the hanyou wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
"I went after you because... the real reason I came here is because... I... I love you. I love you Kagome." He finally confessed. He finally told her how he felt about her. 


	8. When I Left Him

Chapter Eight: When I Left Him  
  
He tightened his grip around her. Kagome squirmed from his embrace, staring into his eyes.  
  
"You... you really mean that?" Kagome asked him, tears began welding into her eyes. Inuyasha gently placed his hands on her arms, sliding down them to her hands where he enlaced fingers with her.  
  
"Why would I say something like that and wouldn't mean it?" He whispered in her ear. A small smile crept along his face. Kagome's blushing face snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"I... I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied back to him. He trailed his fingers up to her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He nuzzled his face in her neck, tracing burning kisses up to the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I've waited so long to tell you that. I've always been scared to show my true feelings for you." Inuyasha whispered to her, his mouth still pressed to the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed, and turned her head so their lips caught each other. They then broke away after a few moments, staring longingly into each other's eyes.  
  
'When I left him...' Kagome thought to herself, staring into his amber depths. 'Even though as stubborn, and as naïve as I was, he came after me, because he... he loves me.' With that, Kagome leaned up to him and pressed her lips to his.  
She tangled her fingers in his hair as she cupped his face in her hands. Inuyasha brought his hands up to hold her wrists. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by opening his lips, and allowing his tongue to slip in her mouth, catching hers.  
  
They released the kiss. All they could do was stare at each other, waiting for what happened next.  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha." Breaking the silence, Kagome took his hand in her hand and began walking along the side of the beach.  
  
'When I left him... I thought that he hated me, when really he loved me. And now, we can love each other... forever...' 


	9. Credits

Credits  
When I Left Him  
  
If You're Not The One  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
You never know what the future brings,  
But I know that this much is true.  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you than why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you than why does you're name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me than why does this distance mean my life?  
If you're not for me than why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
But I know you're here with me now.  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with.  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with.  
I hope I love you all my life.  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Cause I miss you,  
Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away.  
And I breathe you,  
Into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
Cause I love you,  
Whether it's wrong or right,  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
You know my heart is by your side.  
  
I don't wanna run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
Disclaimer:  
The story of Inuyasha belongs to the ever-talented Rumiko Takahashi.  
All of the characters belong to her, and her alone.  
I made this fan fiction because I am a fan and that's what fans do.  
I mean, that's why the call it FAN fiction, right?  
  
Song:  
If You're Not The One  
By: Daniel Beddingfield  
  
Other Songs Used In This Fic:  
Enter Sandman  
By: Metallica  
Red Light Fever  
By: Liz Phair  
First Cut  
By: Sheryl Crow  
  
Fic:  
Piperjane  
  
Hope You Read Some More Of My Fan Fiction!  
  
Love ya,  
Piperjane  
  
P.s. if I made any mistakes on the credits, please inform me and I will  
immediately fix them. Thanks! 


End file.
